


The Senju Inn

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletes, Con Artists, Confusion, Cousins, Family, Female Friendship, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Hotels, Lesbian Haruno Sakura, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Tsunade was ready to shut down her grandfathers pride and joy - his hotel.That was before five strangers all booked a room on the same day.OrTsunade now has a family in the form of an ex lover, a pregnant girl, an athlete, a con man and a lost boy.Loosely inspired by Never Twice
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Temari & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. The First Guest

Tsunade wasn't dumb, she knew her grandfathers hotel was shitty, was crumbling and she couldn't do a thing. The place was going into ruins and no one had booked in for a solid three months. Times were changing and the small, traditional hotel wasn't the kind of place people went to anymore. No, why would they? A street down they could spend the night at the Nara Enterprise hotels, large, comfortable, affordable, practically V.I.Ps for half the price. No, it wouldn't make any sense for anyone to stay at The Senju Inn. Small, with faulty plumbing and an irritable host? Yeah, no one in their right minds would come here.

Tsunade couldn't help but feel sad, the place had been her home growing up, she remembers little Tsunade running around holding trays with drinks, spinning around to guests. She remembered her grandfathers smile when he gave her the lease as he told her to take care of it, she remembered how her grandmother had taught her how to care for guests and her sweet, bright smile when looking at the place, packed with rowdy lads and feisty girls. It made her pause, a second longer before a voice entered her conscious.

"Excuse me!" The voice belonged to a girl, young. When Tsunade turned around she hoped the girl wasn't as young as she had assumed, not with that stomach, looking ready to burst. She was a small thing, on the shorter side with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of black glasses. She looked a little sweaty and desperate as she starred into Tsunades eyes with determination.

"Please let me stay here!", She began, her body did it's best to mimic a 90° triangle but the obvious baby bump got in the way. "I have money, please I really need a place to stay!" She spoke quickly, almost as if she was frightened and Tsunade felt those motherly instincts bubble up, she pulled the girls thin arm and led her into a tight hug. She would have to keep the hotel open for a little while longer, she mused. 

"That's fine sweetheart", Tsunade started, softly speaking into the younger blondes ear, stroking the girls hair the same way her grandmother did to her.

"Don't worry, calm down, let's go get some tea, you can tell me your name and just chat, is that alright?" Tsunade pulled back to stare at the girl face, it was slightly flushed but she nodded, a warm smiling appearing on her face.

"Okay! Thank you, so, so much" 

"My pleasure."


	2. The Second Guest

Tsunade had placed her biggest, fluffiest blanket around the young woman, after a talk she had discovered the young woman was called Naruto Uzumaki, was 22 years old, was an orphan, unwilling to bother her cousins in the fear of annoying them and was seven and a half months pregnant. She had been working as a waitress at a maid cafe but once her belly had boomed at the fifth month of her pregnancy her boss let her go, she wasn't bringing in customers. Tsunade admired how the girl had managed to keep a steady voice and answered all her questions confidently, except, one.

"And whose the dad?" Tsunade asked, Immediately the girl seized up, her arms curled up to cover her belly and her body slouched to be smaller. She clearly didn't want to answer. Tsunade didn't push, instead branching into a new topic. 

There was a knock at the door. The older woman's eyes furrowed but she smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"I'll go get that, finish your tea" the girl nodded, bringing the cup to her mouth as Tsunade went to the front door, rarely anyone knocked, perhaps it was a neighbour enquiring about the blonde girl? Opening the door she came across a tall man, his face was nearly entirely covered by a mask and an oddly placed bandana covered one of his eyes. His hair was silver, it was frazzled and somehow fell attractively on the man. It was...confusing how a man who she could barely see, with a disastrous haircut managed to look appealing but she battered the thoughts away in favour for the real questions.

"Who are you?" Tsunade squinted suspiciously at the man, she could definitely beat his skinny arse into next Tuesday but she'd rather not at the moment, she had a fragile, scared, pregnant woman in her care right now and letting a lunatic, no matter how easily defeated, inside her hotel was a big no-no.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, his one eye squinted in a smile, "I'm Kakashi, I'm a friend of Obito, he used to stay here quite regularly, if you remember him" he clapped his hands and Tsunade nearly groaned. She remembered Obito, impossible not to, he was completely harmless but so, so tiring, reckless and made her feel twenty years of emotions in only a few days. He was a regular, in fact, but she hadn't seen him in at least two years, why he was suddenly sending friends her way was anyones guess.

"Yes i remember Obito, but," she gave the man a once over, "why are you here?" She asked.

Kakashi gave her a confused eye smile, "this is a hotel, right?" He seemed to look down at her clothes and behind her in panic for a second.

"Yes this is, but Obito isn't here right now so you should probably leave" she responded after a moment of silence, the man seemed to let out a breath of hot air before he turns fully her way.

"Ah no, he sent me this way so I could stay here the night! I have money, if you're worried this is a scam, I'll pay half tonight, but please miss, let me stay, at least one night" the man was practically begging, in the most chill, nonchalant way possible, leaning against the door frame. 

"Please miss, I have no where else to go" he tried one last time before Tsunade huffed.

"Okay, stay!" She blurted out in annoyance, the bright smile he returned back made her want to head butt him.


	3. The Third Guest

It was only half past two and she already had more guests than she had in months, which, considering there was only two people staying, was kind of sad. 

"Okay you two!" Tsunade clapped her hands to get the pairs attention, the two got along like a house on fire, Naruto, who Tsunade had assumed was a fragile, shy girl had suddenly become boisterous and energetic after being introduced to Kakashi, which, yeah, kinda made her annoyed. She did spend an entire hour talking to the girl just to get bare minimum, but, she was glad she was opening up to someone.

The pair glanced up at her, both holding a mismatched cup of lukewarm tea, eyes curious.

"We need to sort out you're rooms and payment," Tsunade explained, she felt bad for pushing for money, especially on Naruto but she was a business and businesses can't afford kindness. Not the failing ones anyway. "Kakashi, didn't you say you'll pay half upfront?" Tsunade asked. She saw Kakashi smile behind his mask, his eyes lighted up charmingly. Tsunade squinted in suspicion.

"Ah yes I did say that!" He chuckled, embarrassed. "You see, I was kind of desperate to find a place to stay but, right now I haven't got any money on me..." he chuckled again. "In the morning I'll go to the bank and take out some money and pay you when I get back, is that okay?" The sickly sweetness made her scowl.

"No." She answered simply.

"What?" Kakashis brow creased, "I'm not trying a bit or anything im-" the door knocked and Kakashi paused in his speech.

"I-" Kakashi tried to start again but Tsunade got there first.

"I'll get that. Stay here, this topic isn't finished." Tsunade stared at Kakashi as she stalked to the door. Lord, it's like some malevolent being had decided to push everything on her today. She ripped open the door, annoyed.

"What are you here for?" Tsunade asked. The person on the other end had their hand up as if they were about to knock again before she hurriedly put her fist down. The girl was about half a head shorter than Tsunade, who was already pretty tall, and had bright bubblegum pink hair. Her eyes were brilliant green and her skin held a healthy tan. She was wearing a grey tank top and black joggers, she had a brown suitcase with her. Her arms were ripped, even Tsunade felt a bit intimidated by the sheer mass of her arms, her body was obviously refined and strong. 

"Ah, hello! I'm Sakura Haruno!" The girl greeted herself cheerfully. "I've been meaning to take a break and, while I was going to one of the Nara hotels I couldn't help but notice this place, I thought 'wow this place looks so nice and homely' and I decided I'll spend my time here instead! Um, do you take card? I can obviously get cash but it would just be easier if..." the girl started rambling and Tsunade felt her brain drift a little.

"So anyways, um, do you take card?" Tsunade came back to the present abruptly, she sighed in suffering as she nodded, opening the door for her newest guest. The day she was thinking about closing was the day every Nick, Jane and Joe decided they just HAD to stay at her hotel. She couldn't help the small thought maybe it was her late grandfather sending all the people but shook it off quickly. 

"Thank you so much miss! Do you have a limit on how long someone can stay or..." the girl rambled and Tsunade hoped her and the other two for along. Just so she could get some time without the girl babbling in her ear 24/7.


	4. The Fourth Guest

Tsunade had a headache. It was a constant, dull, thumping right behind her eyes and she wanted to scream. Naruto and Sakura got along just as well as Naruto and Kakashi had before, the girls were having a blast, but those two weren't causing the pain in her skull. No, the reason she was considering tearing her eyes out to gain momentary relief came from the silver haired man in front of her. Oh, she hated past Tsunade with a passion for letting in this cheap, scamming bastard inside. 

"No, I'm not going to let you stay for free" Tsunade told the man, his one eye sparkled in typical puppy eye fashion. On a man in his late twenties it was more creepy than anything.

"I already said Tsunade-chan," Tsunade grimaced, a small shuddering 'gross' left her lips. "That I'll go to the bank in the morning and get the money, then I'll come back and pay you for the night stay!" His happy explanation was accompanied with a satisfied clap, as if he won something.

"No, yo-" another loud, brazen knock was heard and Tsunade couldn't help the cuss that came out. She could handle another Sakura or Naruto but if any other conniving creeps like Kakashi was on the other end they'll be getting the boot. She made her way to the door, shaking in annoyance, ready to scream at whoever knocked at the door. Oh, today was not the day to mess with Tsunade.

She slammed the door open and the loud bang the door against wall made caused a pair of birds to quickly fly away. The man who stood on the step was a familiar man filled with unfamiliarites. Long hair, now white. Skin had crumpled a bit with wrinkles, especially his eyes, prominent crow feet stood out. He had filled out a bit, more stocky, perhaps he was exercising less? Most definitely, they were both in their fifties, he would definitely had to give up that hellish regime. His smile was the same. And his eyes. He opened his mouth.

"Tsuna-" a sudden fist to the face was unexpected to both parties, and especially to the trio behind Tsunade who had thought the woman to be a woman capable of keeping herself calm and collected. Obviously they were wrong and Kakashi Immediately got his wallet out, taking out the money he claimed he didn't have. 

"What the hell?" The man yelled at the blonde, she was staring at the man and winced at his bloody mouth but firmly held her ground, lifting her chin stubbornly.

"You deserved that." She said, the trio behind her were eagerly listening and she found she didn't mind, Jiraiya, evidently, was more nervous seeing the three peeking, curious faces.

"Look, can we do this somewhere private or-"

"No." Tsunade interrupted, crossing her arms. "Whatever you need to say can be said in front of them." She nodded the the trio, Naruto gave a cheerful wave as Sakura nodded shyly, Kakashi gave a jaunty salute and Tsunade found herself beaming as Kakashi pushed his money into her hand. 

Jiraiya paused and squinted at the three. 

"Are they yours?" He asked in amazement, eyes staring intently at Narutos hair, Sakuras height and Kakashis singular eye. The trio glanced at eachother and as Tsunade was about to deny it Kakashi stepped forward, pass Tsunade, holding a hand out.

"Yep! I'm Kakashi Senju, oldest! Here is my darling baby sisters, twins, would you believe? This dashing lady is Sakura-chan and this lil lady with the bump is Naruto-chan!" He responds with glee, Tsunade felt herself gaping as Naruto pushed herself and Sakura in front of Tsunade.

"Hello mister!" Naruto gave a bright grin to the shocked eyes of Jiraiya. Who took her hand in a small shake, a gentle smile came across his face.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-chan. Sakura-chan" he greeted the taller girl who gave a hesitant smile back.

Tsunade was absolutely fuming and while the girls entertained the man Kakashi pulled up to the furious blonde.

"Hey ma" he popped the word, his eyes crescents with the obvious grin under his mask. Tsunades eye twitched.

"I'm going to kill you." Was her answer, the relaxed laugh from the man failed to calm her down and she gave a quick shot to the throat, causing a pained gag out of the man. Yeah, screw you, she thought triumphantly.

The girls had wandered in again and dragged Kakashi with them, giggling over their "prank". Jiraiya pulled himself closer to Tsunade, a guilty look on his face.

"The oldest...is he...is he mine?" The man asked and Tsunade could only stare in shocked silence as the man waited her response.

"W-what? What! No!" She yelled, the mans face fell.

"Whose is he's then?" He asked seriously and Tsunade had never hated anyone as much as the three guests gathered in her living room. 

"I'm going to get a drink, you can come in if you want" was all she said as the man rushed in behind her, pelting question after question, Tsunade couldn't bring herself to care as she drank her alcohol straight from the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should mention this now as I've gotten a few comments on this fic (thank you btw 🥰) but for some reason I can't reply to comments unless I make a new thread (?) I just want you to know I'm not ignoring you and I'm really thankful 💞


	8. The Fifth Guest

Tsunade wasn't drunk, unfortunately. She had downed an entire bottle of whatever disgusting beer she had in the fridge and she managed to stay relatively sober. This was a problem because she would rather be shit faced than dealing with the trio of menaces who decided to prank the old, senile, shameless man into thinking they were her kids. She could kind of understand how Jiraiya fell for it so easily, Kakashi had the same brown eyes and the same pale skin as she did, Sakura was tall like her and had a fairly muscular physic, like Tsunade in her prime. Naruto was a blonde, nearly the same obnoxiously bright shade, Tsunade being just a few shades lighter, she also had the same nose as Tsunade from certain angles. Hell, she could even see why Jiraiya had thought Kakashi was his, the same condescending, cocky, slimy aura? Practically identical to Jiraiya. Talking about the merry pair whose only objective in life seems to be to make her life hell, they got along like they were long lost brothers, or, in Jiraiya's mind, possibly long lost son and father. Yeah...she'll deal with that problem later. Right now, shes trying to get plastered, annoyingly difficult with her tolerance. 

"Ma," came the soft voice of Sakura, the other two had goaded her into playing along, the three now calling her several variations of "Ma", "Mum" or "Mama"..Tsunade didn't even want kids, shes been cheated. 

Sakura was biting her lip, she had the curtain drawn slightly so she could peek out, her eyes were trained on something Tsunade couldn't see, her face worried.

"Hmm..?" Tsunade hummed, sipping on her second can, Naruto made her way to look beside Sakura, she gave a small gasp which made Tsunade stand up properly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, quickly moving to pull back the curtain as the two men got up, Jiraiya making his way beside her as Kakashi pulled the girls from the window.

It was dark but it was quickly obvious what had caught the girls attention, a large lump was laying on their side, clutching their stomach as a dark liquid spread around them. Blood. The person was curled but it was obvious that they had been moving, possibly for help? Immediately Jiraiya started towards the door, Tsunade moving quickly after.

It was late, in September, outside was freezing and Tsunade felt under dressed in her long skirt and blouse, Jiraiya got to the, most likely male, figure first. He was placing his hand tight on his abdomen, he was talking but Tsunade couldn't hear anything but the rush in he ears, staring at the blood, darkened under the nights shadows but no less recognisable. Bloodbloodblood-ohmygodbloodoh my-

"Tsunade!" A deep, baritone made it's way into her forethoughts, the incoming panic cut by the sharpness of the word.

"Call an ambulance" Jiraiya wasn't looking at her, his entire focus on the, now, obvious young man. Tsunade paused, the words flipping in her head before they registered, her hands scrambled into her pocket, shaking as she typed the three numbers.

"Hello, this 119, what service do you require?" Came the calm female voice at the end of the phone.

"Can we have an ambulance, please?" Tsunade asked, her breathing was sharp, she turned away from the pair, her three guests were standing the doorway, unsure of how to help.

"Okay ma'am where are you and what is your emergency?" Asked the woman, her voice blank and sterile, it brought a calmness to her as she answered more confidently, her breathing evening out. 

"Konoha district, the Senju Inn, we have a young man and hes, um, bleeding heavily from his side?" She glanced behind her to check how the boy was, he was breathing, okay, that's good.

"He's breathing, but it's kind of, laboured? Um, my...friend is trying to stop the bleeding I think, but, please get here quickly" Tsunade waited for the woman to answer, chewing on her glossy lip.

"Of course, we are sending an ambulance right now, it should be there in several minutes, can you check if the boy is awake?" The woman asked, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, his back facing towards her.

"Is he awake?" She asked, eyes glancing nervously at the body.

"No, his hearts going like a racehorse though" was the answer she got which she quickly parroted.

The woman asked several more questions which Tsunade then asked Jiraiya who seemed to be getting more and more irritable with every question, his eyebrow twitched dangerously. The ambulance came, Jiraiya immediately told them the situation and Tsunade fell back into the doorway with the trio, feeling particularly useless, her hands were shaking. Jiraiya got in the ambulance with the strange boy, he gave Tsunade a small smile as he got in, a promise he'd be back. The four stared as the ambulance drove away, silent and nervous.

"Will he be okay?" Came the small question from Sakura, her eyes gliding over the others, waiting for a response.

"Of course!" Naruto answered, her smile was warm still but it lacked the brightness Tsunade had begun to associate with her.

"He's going to a hospital and he was breathing and making those whines when he was on the floor, it's when they're silent you have to worry, that's what my cousins told me" Naruto held Sakuras arm with a smaller but still happy smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, he'll be tip-top in no time!" With the utter certainty in her voice the tension fell out of there bodies a little bit. He'll be fine...he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for ages but hopefully the introduction of the last guest will be good enough? I know this one was kind of hectic but the main cast is finally introduced, I'll bring in secondary characters in little by little after this but these are the main six! I want to ask though, I was thinking of having the whole story be narrated by Tsunade but would you want me to swim between characters narrating?


End file.
